Lois & Edgar Spin Off from To Catch A Guy Or Two
by Dutch'76
Summary: I really enjoyed 'To Catch A Guy Or Two' written by Cezz2010. To thank her for writing a story involving all of 'us', I decided to drop in a couple Lois & Edgar chapters. Basically one shots about how they got on after the CatchCon. Deadliest Catch. *locked for now*
1. Chapter 1

**I really enjoyed the story 'To Catch A Guy Or Two' by Cezz2010. To express my appreciation I decided to write a couple of one shots about Edgar and Lois, this will be the first one. It is roughly two months after Lois went back to the UK leaving Edgar behind … and as he promised he wanted to visit her in Manchester. This is the first time they actually meet again … **

"I can't fucking believe it!" Lois cursed under her breath and slammed her hands on the steering wheel. "Selfish twoot."

After circling her way for the last ten minutes around the multi-story car park of Manchester Airport Lois had spotted a vacant space and just when she was about to reverse her Mini Cooper into the parking spot some 'soccer mom Range Rover' nicked her spot. Lois glared at the bimbo blonde that had stepped out but her glare was left unnoticed, soccer mom didn't even breathe into her direction. Lois roared the engine of her little black beauty. "Yeah, now I got your attention eh?"

The volume of her car stereo turned down automatically indicating that she had a phone call. Pressing the button to answer, she put the Mini back in first gear to continue her quest of finding another place to park up. "What?"

Lois was met by a salute of familiar giggles. "Hello to you too sunshine!"

"Oh shut it Grace."

"Just wanted to know how you are getting on hun, you at the airport yet?"

"I have been for the last half hour and if that …"

Grace rolled her eyes as she had no choice but to listen patiently to the extended and most likely exaggerated version of Lois' parking issues.

"You done yet?" she asked when Lois' was coming up for air.

"Yup." Lois deadpanned popping the 'p'.

"Good, then ditch that Mini-ac and go collect your man. We just checked the arrivals and his plane just touched the ground."

Lois smiled at Grace's nickname for her car, there was no better way to describe her little black beauty than as a little roaring maniac. "Err… hold up _we_?"

Grace laughed even louder now. "Was waiting for you to catch on. Yeah _we_ … what do you think? We are all here on twitter babe! Your time line will be mental when you log on."

Lois groaned. "Do I want to know?"

"We have some M rated, airport plot bunnies hopping around."

"I bet." Lois brushed her hand through her hair and let out a sigh willing herself to calm down.

"Hey chick, don't worry. It'll be alright, he wouldn't be there if he didn't want to see you."

"I know, it's just … weird you know."

"I know … "

Grace and Lois said their goodbye's before disconnecting the call. Grace had been right, when Lois made her way into the arrivals hall she saw on the terminal that Edgar's plane indeed had landed five minutes ago. She was nervous. It was still quite surreal to Lois that Edgar had a genuine interest in her that he expressed in a persistent kind of stubborn way. She couldn't quite believe it and life had learned her early on that when things look too good to be true they probably were.

This whole 'thing' between her and Edgar invaded a territory that she was unfamiliar with. She had never been insecure around guys but she had never really put her heart on the line either. That was what made this so frightening. When she had left the states she assumed that it would have been the last that she would see of the grumpy ol' deckboss thinking that he might contact her once or twice before it would all die down and he would go back to fishing. Yet he had proven her wrong. Edgar had phoned her regularly and they had been tweeting back and forth.  
She knew he had been busy with the boat and all that was involved with it but it always seemed as if he was right there with her when she needed him. When she had convinced herself that it was all in her imagination, he would send her a text message, not only erasing her doubts but also making her feel guilty for doubting him in the first place. She had offered him an 'out' on many occasions but he was having none of it.  
She 'played' along, prolonging the fun that they had together for as long as she could. It wasn't until she got home from work on her birthday finding her house covered with balloons and flowers that she realized that he was in for the long haul. He had ordered what she could only imagine to be half the stock of her local flower shop and her neighbor had been so helpful to let the delivery guy into her apartment with the spare key she had given him for emergencies. It had brought tears to her eyes and with shaky hands she had pressed the speed dial number on her phone.

"_Ed …" lois' voice sounded through the receiver and for a moment Edgar felt something was wrong, really wrong. She sounded so small and fragile. _

"_What's the matter sweetheart." He had clutched his phone in a vice grip as if that would bring him closer to her, enabling him to help her with whatever was going on. He heard her sobs and it made him feel so powerless being so far away. _

"_Thank you … they are so … pretty." She had stammered out and her words brought a smile onto his face. Knowing she was alright and just overwhelmed he was able to release a deep breath. _

"_Happy birthday love." His voice sounded hoarse. "I take it you got the bunnies I send you then? Don't forget to feed them and they need plenty of fresh water."_

_He listened to the silence at the other end of the line before he heard her voice. "Bunnies?" Lois asked in confusion, still fighting the tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat. _

_She heard Edgar's full on laughter. "Oh fuck you!" She cried out, laughing through her tears. Leave it to Edgar to find a hole in her emotional state and jump straight in it. _

**-=Thank You Cez=-**

Edgar couldn't get off the plane quick enough. He wanted to see his girl and truthfully he wouldn't object to a cigarette either. The flight had been long and had made him realize he wasn't planning on turning this traveling into a habit. Long distance relationships were one thing, but this was seriously taking the piss. 'Oh come on, one foot in front of the other … moooove!' He thought while slowly following the line of passengers departing the plane. With determined strides he weaved in and out of the stream until he was forced to slow right down to a halt because a group of passengers decided to have a conversation in front of the escalators blocking the access for everyone to get up them. 'Coffee, tea? Cookies while you're at it?' He asked them sarcastically as he maneuvered around them opting for the stairs.

Airports sucked and Manchester Airport made no exception. It must have been a mile and a half before he finally made it to carrousels. Walking straight to the point where the suitcases were dropped onto the conveyer belt he waited until he saw his trusty gray duffel bag. Slinging it around his shoulder he moved towards the passport control wondering if Lois was already waiting for him at the other side. She had told him that she would be waiting for him right outside 'where you come out'. _Yeah she really had it covered. _He thought rolling his eyes.

He walked towards the doors and as they slid open and Edgar quickly scanned the crowd. There she was, looking better than a body had a right too. Her long dark hair pulled up in a messy ponytail with a few strands of hair stubbornly framing her face. She looked good in her faded black jeans, an army green shirt coming from under her worn in short leather jacket. The sight of her made him smile and his heart skipped a beat. She was so different from the fancy girls in their little black dresses and high heels that used to grace his arm. Lois was … different or as she would call it 'a bloody change'.

He quickly vanished behind a group of waiting people to sneakily come up behind her. Edgar dropped his bag and spun Lois around grabbing her hips. He could hear the sharp intake of air when he startled her before he felt her arms snake around his neck. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and his hands dropped to her ass. She half surprised him when she hopped up at the contact and wrapped her legs around his waist. He spun them around and he felt her fingers trace the lines in his face, he liked the way she seemed to study him, drinking in every detail. He felt her legs tighten around his waist and his hand found the back of her neck pulling her closer. All the busy airport sounds seemed to fade away when his lips met hers, she was eager and he had missed the way she tasted on his tongue.

When he finally broke away from her, he looked at her face. Her eyes were wide and watery and she kept blinking the tears away. She leant back in and kissed his lips, he was relieved to see that his tough little lady had missed him as much as he had missed her. God knows she had fought him hard enough over the last two months that they had been separated, kicking up storm after storm. He just had to fight her harder to make her see that he wasn't going to give up on her, no matter what she threw at him. He kissed her back but couldn't suppress the cocky smile on his face. She just wasn't willing to show her true feelings and tried to hide it behind her seemingly insatiable kisses. She could be such an emotional little shit storm, but she was _his little shit storm_.

"We're drawing quite the audience Mr. Hansen, ready to fuck off?" She asked him as he put her back on the ground. His cocky smile told her what his dirty mind was thinking. "Don't answer that." She giggled and playfully slapped his chest. "Let's go."

Heads were turning and there were whispers all around about 'that guy of Deadliest Catch' as Edgar and Lois walked through Manchester Airport. The couple however only had eyes for each other. He had his arm tightly wrapped around her waist and he slowly felt her relax against his side, dropping what was left of her guard. They didn't speak but fell into a comfortable silence as they were making their way towards the parking.

"The Black Mini Cooper." She said as she pointed towards the car. He let go of her and walked to the passenger side.

Lois giggled. "You sure you wanna drive?"

He gave her a confused look and then looked at the car. "Fucking backwards thing." He muttered and walked to the other side of the car giving Lois a kiss and a smack on her ass as they changed sides.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." He said as he put his bag on the back seat.

"No it's not." Lois answered with more determination.

"Yes it is." He said as he got in and fastened the seatbelt. "This is so backwards. I bet that the one who read the blueprint of this car was drunk and held it the other way around. Instead of changing the production line they decided to tell everyone to drive on the wrong side of the road."

Lois laughed. "You really given it much thought didn't you? And for your information it is not the wrong side of the road …"

"It's just not the _right_ side either, is it now?"

"Shut up … "

She brought the engine to life and glanced at him, she really had missed him, really had.


	2. Chapter 2

**On a roll here … got another one in the works. :-) I am getting my writing grove back on, yehaaa! **

It was hard on both of them when Edgar decided not to go fishing. He missed the sea and the boat and he missed being the 'go to' guy. He wanted to feel needed, useful and it got to him more than he was willing to admit that he had no significant purpose. Edgar really got on Lois' nerves by taking on self-declared 'projects'.

"I doubt I even have a shower when I come home." Lois sighed dramatically while sipping a cup of tea.

Illinois chuckled. "What did he do now?"

"Yesterday I came home and he removed all the floorboards in the kitchen. He said he heard a 'squeak'." She answered while air quoting the last word. "Well I never heard a fucking squeak and even if I had, he never asked me if I wanted it there or not. I might have been attached to it for all you know but did he ask me? Nooooo. Instead he just ripped the whole bloody floor out."

Lois had to admit that it sounded funny and she could even imagine why her friend was just about to fall of her chair laughing. Hell she would laugh too if it happened to someone else.

"Oh hun," Illinois said trying not to laugh, "He means well."

"I know he does! But last week he decided that some of the electrical wiring in the flat needed to be redone and he forgot that my freezer was on that power group. So I came home and the whole landing had flooded, hence I wonder if I still have a shower. He probably decided today that the landing and bathroom needed to be refurbished."

Illinois couldn't stop laughing. "There is always the salvation army around the corner. For two pound fifty you can have a meal and a shower right there girl."

"I ain't going there, but I am sure to give him the address, hell I might even give him five quid and tell him he can keep the change." Lois answered gruffly.

"Sweetheart, the guy just needs something to do. Do you fuck enough? You know, wear him out a little?"

Lois snarled back at her and rolled her eyes. That was so typical Illinois. "Yeah if there is a problem dick will solve it."

"I am sure it will be alright hun. He just needs to adjust."

"Yeah yeah, he needs to adjust but what do I do in the mean time?" Lois laughed and got up from her seat. "Time to get back to the projects."

"Let me know what's going on alright?" Illinois said as she walked Lois to the door.

-=Lois & Edgar=-

It was awfully quiet as Lois stepped into her little apartment, too quiet. It even made her sneak into her own home. 'This is crazy' she thought 'look at me sneaking through my own house.' Still she tiptoed her way towards the living. Opening the door she was welcomed by the shimmering light of candles and a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. She walked towards the kitchen and stood leaning against the doorpost watching Edgar multi-tasking his way around. He could never do one thing at the time, always had to have several things going. It sometimes wore her out but at the same time she loved his energy. He had his back turned to her, his t-shirt hanging loosely from his broad shoulders. She couldn't help but sigh contently, the man was quite the sight. She suppressed a chuckle when she saw him juggle the contents of two pans into another while holding one of the kitchen utensils in his mouth. It didn't really matter what he did or didn't do, every time she was near him he controlled her body and mind and she couldn't do anything but love him and she hated him for it.

"What's cooking precious?" She asked while stepping towards him ready to let him envelope her in his arms.

He turned around and pulled her close to him. "Thought you needed a bit of a different kind of surprise coming home today."

"You thought hmmm?" She looked around his arm and discretely turned down one of the gas burners on the stove. He always had to cook with the flames on full blast, she was sure one day he would set her house on fire.

"What are you making?"

"Sunday Roast." He answered with confidence in his voice.

Lois frowned at him. "Sunday Roast on a Tuesday evening? Are you mental?"

"What's wrong with that?" He asked, he knew she loved her Sunday Roasts and he really wanted to surprise her.

"For starters, it's not Sunday maybe?"

"Minor detail, I am ready to overlook that. You got to live a little. What else is wrong?"

Lois looked at the pots and pans on her stove and decided not to answer that. "Nothing babe, it is absolutely perfect and I love it."

"Then go and get changed, we are watching a movie after."

She kissed him and chuckled. "A _film_ you mean._"_

"Whatever, same difference, I say to-may-toe and you say to-mah-toe."

"I say fuck you."

He smiled at her, one of the smiles that made her weak to her knees. "Fuck you too Stormy."

-=Lois & Edgar=-

Dinner had been great but it wasn't a Sunday Roast. Lois was very particular with her Sunday Roast and Beef with vegetables and _po-tah-toes _didn't turn it into a roast.

"Alright then little shit, it's not a Sunday Roast, it's a Tuesday Roast."

"Tuesday Roast without the Roast." Lois said cheekily. "There was nothing roasted about this dinner babe, it was fried, baked and cooked, not roasted."

"Alright, Tuesday Roast without the Roast." He was willing to compromise, with this one he learned quite quickly to choose his battles wisely.

After they had cleared the table and cleaned up a little in the kitchen they moved to the couch or as she would say the 'sofa'. Edgar sat down in the corner and stretched his legs. "Pop a movie in babe."

"I want to watch the Italian Job." She said while pouting her lips.

"Nah, I am not having it, we already seen that and I know you have seen it plenty times before."

"I know, but I like _movies_ that I have seen before."

The fact that she called it a movie now didn't get lost on Edgar and it made him smile. Everything between them always either a competition or a negotiation and if it wasn't, it was a full on shit storm. She was trying to get her way by calling it a movie. "Don't care really, not watching it."

Lois snorted and looked back at the DVD collection. She turned around and smiled happily. "Pirates of the Caribbean? You can watch the sea and the boats_._"

"And you can watch Captain Jack Sparrow."

Edgar watched as she nodded vigorously while licking her lips.

"Go on then, pop it in."

She snuggled up against his chest and he felt her hands find their way underneath his shirt. He softly kissed the top of her head which made her look up to him. "They are ships babe, not boats." He said as he kissed the top of her nose and turned back to watch the screen. Always wanting to have the last word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third one shot based on Cezz's To Catch A Guy Or Two. I am stuck on a rollercoaster unable to get off the ride. Writing about Lois and Edgar is kind of easy … not too complicated, no continuing storyline and it takes my mind of things. I hope you enjoy it, personally I find this one too far off the both of them, but hey .. see if I care :P I was in an 'everything is stupid' mode today … you'll see. **

Norman had been watching Edgar for the last five minutes beating the living daylight out of a 12 oz steak. "I think it's dead Ed."

Edgar glared into the direction of his older brother, hoping that would be enough to shut him up.

"If you beat that thing any longer we have Carpaccio for dinner." Norman threw at Edgar just to add some more fuel to the fire that was already burning.

Rolling his eyes Edgar threw away the square carpenters mallet that he had used as a tenderizing utility. Throwing his hands in the air he turned on his heel and made his way outside on deck. He sucked in the salty air and dug deep inside the pocket of his hoody in search for a pack of cigarettes, tapping the bottom before pulling one out with his teeth and lighting it. He was so sick of it, all of it.

Up in the weelhouse Norman and Sig looked at their brother down on deck leaning over the rail. "Bad weather coming up?" Sig asked Norman with a slight hint of amusement in his voice as he saw Edgar physically shake off some frustration.

"More like the middle of a storm with Ed being the rolling thunder chasing the wind."

Sig rolled his eyes and went back to his papers, all that poetic chit chat was lost on him. "Hope she's not more trouble than she's worth." He mumbled.

-=Lois & Edgar=-

"Is it safe to approach?"

Edgar turned his head and saw Norman standing at a safe distance away from him. He shrugged and half nodded in response, there was no escaping Norman.

"So what's up bro?"

"It's just stupid." Edgar spat. "Everything is stupid."

Norman didn't say a thing and just waited for Edgar to elaborate. He was always branded the quiet one and while Edgar always stewed over things, one thing you could count on was that at one point Edgar's release valve would let escape the built up pressure.

"_She_ is stupid." Edgar corrected himself. "I just can't get through to her, she doesn't get I am for real, doesn't take anything I say serious and keeps brushing me off."

Norman couldn't get his head around it that two people that were so clearly made for one another would have such a hard time getting together. Why did they have to make it so complicated? Everyone right in their minds could see how well fitted Lois and Edgar were, everyone but them. He had a nice quiet evening planned with Moira but instead of having her lying in his arms whispering sweet nothings in his ear, she was glued to her phone DM-ing a hundred forty clicks a minute with Lois. The worse thing was that Moira kept asking him what he thought and all he could think of was how he wanted to dissect her of that phone. So when she asked if he would have a 'chat' with Edgar he agreed without a thought, anything to get her attention. So here he was, standing in the line of fire.

"Maybe she is just messed up?" He vaguely remembered Moira telling him something about Lois being messed up and now he wished he had paid more attention about what she had meant because he could see Edgar take a deep breath and he prepared himself for whatever was coming.

"You think?" Was all Edgar said taking Norman off guard. He hadn't expected that those two words were all Edgar would have to say, but the sarcasm spoke volumes. "I might just give up on her…" he sighed, "an addiction is easier to fight than she is."

"Is she worth it?"

Edgar was riled up and just about had enough of the whole conversation. "Is she worth it? Are you for real? Have you ever been in love Norm? It fucking sucks. It's like someone rips open your chest and puts your heart on display, making it all vulnerable to fuck with it. You try to shield it and protect it with an armored suit so nothing can hurt it and then one stupid person, a total random stupid person comes along and wanders into your even more stupid life and you just simply give them a piece of you. She didn't even ask for it, she just gave me that stupid smile of hers and with that my stupid life wasn't mine anymore. I fucking hate it and I hate her for it too."

This was going to be more complicated than he thought, Edgar wasn't just fighting her but he was mostly fighting himself. The distance was crippling them both, a physical boundary that kept the two from coming together. He couldn't wait until work on the boat was finished and Edgar could hop on a plane and see her. If only so he would have his own girl back. Norman was still thinking of something to say when he heard a phone ring.

"Hey baby …" Edgar answered his phone. "Yeah, I love me too." Norman heard him say as Edgar jumped over the rail on the dock to continue his conversation in private.

Norman shook his head, next time Moira asked him for another favor there better be an attractive incentive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, really love them and at the moment they really make me smile. Writing these little one-shots about Lois and Edgar keep me distracted in the evenings and nights when I am dreading to go to bed and have the quiet and silence close in on me. I haven't got the focus to continue my SOA story but these little tidbits are lighthearted and easier to write. **

**Another short glimpse in the life and crime of Lois and Edgar, this one is partially based on true, real life events ;-) **

-=Bubbles=-

Edgar watched as Lois walked into the living area of the apartment and licked his lips. She looked hot as hell tonight and despite the fact that he loved flaunting her around there was a part of him that urgently told him he wanted to stay in and ravish that body of hers, again. He just couldn't get enough of her and the more time he spend with her, the more he discovered about her and she never failed to amaze him. His eyes followed her moving around the apartment, she wore a red full print dress that hugged her curves. She would wear jeans, sneakers and shirts, anything casual and practical but at the same time Lois had a thing for dresses and high heeled boots. He watched as she zipped up the first of her black leather high heeled boots that must have cost a fortune. She was so unaware of her beauty, so unaware of what every inch of visible flesh did to him. Her neck and shoulders free and on display as if she was inviting him and showing her availability to him, flagging her sexuality. Seeing her like this made him sigh and wish he could do certain things to her, first urgently, then luxuriantly, but most of all keep doing it indefinitely. His desire for her was so strong and knowing that he couldn't have her right now was frustrating and was really starting to piss him off. A hardly audible growl escaped him but it was loud enough to make her look up at him with big wide eyes as if she thought she had done something wrong. Her lips parted as she crossed her legs to zip up her other boot.

"Nearly ready babe." She said softly as she stood up. Her dress was flowing around her curves, driving him nearly insane.

His eyes didn't leave her and he knew that she was starting to feel self-conscious, the blush on her cheeks gave her away. Edgar's male ego was stroked every time when he realized that he could make her shy. It wasn't the fact that she looked so hot and that he wanted her that much that made him hungrily haunt after her but it was his desire for her to want him back. Not submit to him like a slave, but enchant her to wanting him. He wanted her to adore him, to love him … like she loved Clark.

His hand ran over his scalp and he rubbed his face as he watched Lois pick up Clark's bowl and placed it in the window. He needed a cigarette, bad.

"There you go mate." Clark was happily blowing bubbles and flaring his tail and fins in response, coloring to a darker shade of blue. Edgar rolled his eyes when he heard her talk to her fish. Lois moved that fish around the apartment all the time, Clark was set on the table next to the laptop when she was working, Clark would be on the side table when they were watching telly and in the kitchen when they were making dinner.

Edgar sighed and really tried to keep his mouth shut. One of the first things he learned when he came over to visit Lois, was that she was crazy about that fish. Clark was a Siamese fighting fish also known as a Beta and he was the number one male in the apartment. As much as Edgar hated to admit it and no matter what he thought about it, her silly dedication to that fish had something adorable. Underneath the independent, strong and rough exterior Lois had a soft side, a vulnerability that made him want her even more and it showed when she talked about Clark.

He remembered how genuine and serious she went when she told him the story behind Clark. Clark was her 'rescue fish', she drove for over six hours from Manchester to London and back to pick the thing up, strapping him in the seatbelt on the passenger's side and stopping every half hour to take the lid of the jar so he could have some fresh air. One of her work mates in London had accidently ended up with him when he took a vase with flowers home from a garden exhibition. Only a few days later he noticed Clark swimming at the bottom. "You know you are the only person who moves their fish around so he has a change of scenery right?"

"I know, but Clark loves it. Look at him, he's all happy blowing bubbles." She crumbled the flakes of fish food into the water.

Edgar gave her a cocky smile and winked at her. "And why do you think Clark is blowing bubbles?"

"Don't know, he always does." Lois' shrugged and started singing the London West Ham football club song that she always sang to Clark. "Coz he is forever bloooooooowing bubbles, pretty buuuuuuubbles in the air!"

Edgar joined in singing the same song but the Norwegian version of the Sparta Warriors, a Norwegian ice hockey team. "Vi Skal Alltid Blåååååååse bobler, blåe bobler overalt!"

They both started laughing and Edgar closed the space between them standing behind Lois, he wrapped his arms around her waist and teased her shoulder with his tongue and rubbing his chin over the sensitive skin. Lois softly moaned at his touch, feeling the scruff on his face scrape over her skin and leaned back against at him.

"That fish is horny as fuck. They blow bubbles, flare and change color when they are horny." He growled low against her flesh not breaking the attention his tongue was giving her soft skin.

"Eeew!" She exclaimed and turned around against his chest searching for his protection. "My fish is getting off on me."

Edgar laughed and wrapped her tight into his arms, kissing the top of her head as she tucked herself under his chin. Running his right hand over her thigh lifting up her dress his hand found its way between her legs and he whispered low in her ear. "Vi Skal Alltid Blåååååååse bobler."

As much as Edgar wanted to have his way with her again, being as that was the reason that they were already two hours late, he broke of the contact. They had plans tonight and he still had plans with her. "Let's get out of here, give Clark a bit of privacy to take care of business."

Lois playfully slapped Edgar's chest and grabbed her keys. "You got cigarettes?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

"Yup, need one?" He asked with a smug grin on his face as he watched her bite her lip in frustration showing him the need she felt for him.

**My fish was called Jiheld, named after one of my friends who unfortunately died of breast cancer in 2010. Breast cancer isn't something that is an exclusive threat to women. Men can have breast cancer too, unfortunately there is little information or education about it, most of the breast cancer awareness is aimed at women. By the time a man goes to see the doctor it is often too late. **


	5. Supermarket

**Yup, I need to escape reality again… Wrote this over the last few days .. Hope you enjoy. Guess it is now officially M rated. **

Lois and Edgar had spent the best part of the weekend in bed together. He listened to the soft and incoherent noises that she always seemed to make when she was content. He lifted his head to look at her. Her face was free of the little make up that she usually wore, her eyes were closed and her hair was a tangled mess. She looked young and well spent, a look that she carried quite well and that filled him with an arrogant kind of pride. He felt a smile tug on the corners of his mouth and laid his head back on one of the pillows pulling Lois closer against his body. The movement stirred her and as in a reflex she snuggled closer against his chest. A low rumble erupted from Edgar's stomach causing Lois to shoot up. "What the fuck was that?" She asked.

Edgar pulled her back down. "As much as I like to stay in bed with you sweetheart, I can't live on love alone. This boy needs some food."

He felt her fingers run teasingly over his chest making their way toward his stomach, her lips brushing against his jaw as she spoke with a sultry voice. "What are you hungry for baby? Anything I can offer you?"

Edgar growled in response, pulling her on top of him. He never got enough of her, it didn't matter to him how much they fought and argued in the end they always ended up either making out or making up. To be honest he loved making up with her, she brought that feisty attitude of hers inside the bedroom and like a storm she would gather strength, her body writhing underneath him, fighting him for control until she would calm down and surrender turning all that heat into passion. Another rumble, louder than the first one broke him out of his thoughts and made her laugh through her kisses. "Let's go to Tesco's, we got fuck all left in the fridge."

Reluctantly he let go of her and watched as she gathered some of the clothes she discarded nearly twenty-four hours ago. He followed her example and sat down on the edge of the bed searching for his jeans and hoodie. He should be used to her twenty-four hour lifestyle by now, she could give Sig a run for his money. For Lois there was no night or day, she just lived in the moment, get what you want when you want it and sleep when you are dead. He groaned when he saw her wiggle herself into one of _those_ dresses again, swaying her ass in front of him from left to right.

"Like what you see Hansome?" She always called him that, a mix of handsome and Hansen_. _

Edgar just glared at her. She bent down zipping up her boots, giving him a clear view down the top of her dress, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. By the lack of words he glared at her and let out a threatening growl.

She giggled innocently. "My grumpy ol' deckboss." Lois moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "I love all things grumpy, Grumpy, Eeyore and Edgar Hansen."

Edgar smacked her ass and shoved her towards the door. "Let's go. Sooner we leave, the sooner we get back and I will show you grumpy."

He chased her out of the bedroom, through the living room right up to the front door. Trapping her against the door he roughly kissed her neck, biting the flesh causing her to yelp a little. She retorted by tickling his sides before grabbing her leather jacket, dashing out the front door and flying down the stairs to the street. Edgar lit a cigarette before turning the lock of the apartment and followed her down the stairs. He caught back up with her at the front door and had to laugh at her face. She looked like thunder, genuinely upset by the fact that it was pouring with rain. "Who ordered this?" She complained while looking up at the cloudy midnight skies.

"Wait here." Edgar said as he pulled the hood over his head and put his hands inside the front pocket of his hoody. He shook his head as he saw her beam at him, _as unpredictable as the weather. _

-=Lois & Edgar=-

Lois shivered as she watched as Edgar jog across the street towards her car and she felt another shiver roll down her spine as he looked at her and caught her eye before getting into the driver's seat. In the dim light of the streets, with his hoody over his head, a cigarette dangling between his lips, eyes squinted slightly against the rain, he looked so damn attractive that it was nearly a sin. She watched as he turned the car around and stopped right in front of her giving her a nod as he opened the passenger's door from the inside and gave it a push to open it for her to get in quickly.

She sat down and felt his eyes on her as he silently told her to put on her seatbelt. Lois never was swept of her feet by romance or chivalry, she was perfectly capable to open doors herself and all that mushy shit involving a lot of pink and flowers. Many men in her past had tried to impress her like that and only made her gag wishing chivalry was indeed dead. Edgar was different though, it was nice of him to get the car so she wouldn't get soaked in the rain, but he didn't do it to impress her. He expected her to stay put and wouldn't have it any other way. It was one of those things that she couldn't describe any better than him being a man, a real man, not another pussy that was after hers. Everything about this man turned her on wildly, he was so in control. "What's on your mind Storm."

He didn't really ask her, still he wanted an answer. "Just thinking about you, I really like you, you know that?" Lois could feel herself get a little emotional, she wasn't used to being so hung on a guy, it was such an unknown territory for her.

"I really _like_ you Lois." He said with a smug grin on his face emphasizing the word 'like' as he indicated turning right and looking in the mirrors.

The whole way towards the supermarket Lois was deep in thought. She was looking at Edgar, admiring him from her safe spot next to him. Even though it was 2.30 in the morning Edgar still focused on the roads every now and then looking at her and either giving her a small smile or a wink. She needed her space and what she called 'alone-time'. He didn't always have to be out of sight for that, it was fine like it was now with her looking at him, letting her thoughts roam freely. He didn't seem to be bothered with it, he had a confidence when it came to her and them as a couple that she wished she had too.  
The only warning he had given her about her mind wandering loose was after one of their world class, now signature, blow ups. As usual she had let her thoughts get the better of her and had caused a shit storm between the two of them. She bottled everything up which resulted in her accusing him of this and that and pushing him away. After things had calmed down he told her that he wasn't going to play any guessing games, if she had something on her mind she was to tell him and if she didn't he would simply assume everything was fine. _I ain't got a crystal ball and I going to run around in a survival suit being permanently prepared for another one of your rogue waves. I can't tell you what you need to hear if you don't share what's in there. _He had pointed his finger at her head, telling her that he knew that her mind played tricks on her. She didn't understand how the other girls had eased so easily in the lives of their fishermen, sometimes it seemed as if only she had troubles believing it was real and trusting that she wasn't another notch on his belt. At the same time it made sense, Lois always had always liked being on her own. She didn't need anyone, other people needed her. Only a selective few knew that it was partially a façade. She did need her friends and she was grateful knowing the girls were there for her, the rest was up to her and that sexy man sitting next to her.

Lois turned in her seat towards Edgar and put her hand on his leg. She needed to feel him, know that he was really there. She felt his hand cover hers and squeeze it gently. "Have I told you lately that _you_ love _me_ …. " He started singing and Lois couldn't help but laugh as he inhaled deeply to continue on. "…. Fill your heart with gladness, take away aaaaaaall your sadness, ease your troubles, that's what I do."

"Fuck you." She said and rolled her eyes, he was right though, he really did ease her troubles but he didn't have to be so damn cocky about it.

"Later sweetheart, later." He said with a promise that made her bite her lip.

-=Lois & Edgar=-

"On three right? One … two … three."

On three both Edgar and Lois jumped out of the car slamming the doors shut and bolted for the entrance of the supermarket not to get soaked in the rain. Edgar turned around and jogged backwards to make sure he locked the doors of the Mini-ac before he caught up with Lois and grabbed her hand. Like two wet dogs they shook the raindrops of them and assessed the damage.

"I am wet." Lois laughed as she ran her hand through her wet hair untangling the knots.

Edgar playfully covered her body with his and put a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "Just how I like it."

"Not what I meant." She said teasingly as she pushed him of her.

They made their way further inside. Only a few other customers were inside the massive twenty-four hour shop. Lois hated shopping in general, she never made a list, so it was always a spur of the moment type of thing and she never knew what to get.

Edgar laughed, he looked at her standing in the middle of aisle number one, looking more lost than she ever looked before. "Right missy, got a plan?"

She shook her head. "No plan."

"I suggest a shopping spree, Dutch Harbor style." He said taking charge of the situation. Lois gave him a confused look and he winked at her. "Watch me."

Edgar pushed the trolley to the middle of the aisle and started randomly grabbing things from the shelves. "Oooooo … What. A. Shot!" He exclaimed as he spun around throwing a loaf of bread in the cart from a respectable distance.

"Come on, work with me here! Double pass!" He threw her a box of cereals and ran passed her holding his hands open to catch it back from her before dunking it into trolley. Lois had no clue what they put into the trolley but frankly she didn't really care either. Shopping had never been this much fun. The couple was having a blast running through the aisles and grabbing and tossing whatever caught their eye and 'looked nice'.

The speed was majorly reduced in the candy aisle, shopping had come to a halt. Lois was standing in front of the chocolates pretending to be mesmerized by the shiny wrappers. Edgar came behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against his chest, rocking them both from left to right. "Pretty." She muttered softly pretending to be a complete nutcase.

Edgar laughed and kissed her neck, his tongue working up her skin before nipping her earlobe. "Real pretty." He whispered in her ear.

She pushed her body back against his and judging by the bulge she felt pressing against her ass Edgar wasn't talking about the candy wrappers. She moaned as she felt his tongue trail up and down her neck and felt how his hands moved up from her hips until his thumbs brushed over her nipples drawing an immediate reaction at his touch. Her own hands moved behind her, fingers digging into his thighs. "Don't stop." She moaned softly.

"Oh baby, I got so much more in store for you." Edgar whispered back at her in a low voice.

"In … _store_ yeah?" Lois asked seductively. With one arm sliding around his waist she slowly circled around his body. Looking at him, seducing him, before facing him again. "You want me baby?" She asked as she pulled him towards her by the waistband of his jeans.

"I always want you." He said before his landed on hers to give her a searing kiss. "Anytime, anywhere."

"That a promise Hansome? Might hold you to it." Edgar saw the hint of amusement in her eyes and he couldn't ignore the straining of his cock against fabric of his jeans.

"Try me." He challenged her back.

"Oh I will … I will." He heard her say as she turned her back to him and walked away past the shiny wrappers in the aisle. She flipped her hair and looked over her shoulder. Edgar shook his head and followed her, ready to play whatever her game was. Everything about Lois was intoxicating, from her buttery soft skin, her curvy yet muscular body to her beautiful hazel eyes. The only thing he didn't particularly like was her job. However that was the last thing on his mind right now as he watched those curvy legs and that sexy ass with the little dip in her back, sway with every step she took.

Edgar pushed the cart or trolley whatever it was called on this island and followed her, she went straight to the dairy section. He watched as the cold air hardened her nipples.

"You're staring at me." Lois locked eyes with him and held his stare, wondering if the same shameless thoughts that were running through her head ran through his.

Edgar continued to stare back at her, his grin showing his intentions. He was quiet for a second longer, enough to break off a little of her attitude and make her feel vulnerable and exposed. "I like the view." He simply answered.

Edgar picked up a can of whipped cream. "Dessert."

"What are we having it with?" Lois mentally slapped herself, if there was an open door this was it.

"There are plenty of things you can have this with."

Lois couldn't suppress a soft moan as the excitement coursed through her body. She felt a very familiar tension between her legs, getting moist. "Oh yeah? Like what?" She decided to play along, she loved to see how far Edgar was willing to take it.

To her surprise he popped off the cap and squeezed some of the cream on his finger. He placed the blob of whipped cream into his mouth and let out a satisfied groan. "Hmm… this goes great on anything."

She rolled her eyes. The whole thing with the whipped cream was corny as hell, still it was very seductive. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know, I just have some really creative thoughts at the moment..."

"Like?"

He grabbed her hand and put a blob of cream on her finger before putting it in his mouth. He sensually sucked the cream of her finger. Lois tried hard to act unaffected by his actions but wasn't sure if he would buy into it. "That all you got Hansome?"

"Oh … I am sure I can think of a few other places where this could go well on ..."

"Like?" she asked, her heart beating faster.

He stepped forward and pulled her leather jacket down of her shoulder, exposing her collarbone. He squeezed more cream out on his finger before applying it in small circular motions on her neck. They stood there in the middle of the dairy aisle, with no other customers at this hour to witness him, he leaned in and begin to suck the cream off of her skin.

Lois moaned, and she felt her knees buckle. She had no witty comeback after he was done, all she could focus on was the heat radiating from between her legs.

"I can show you another place?"

"Please." She breathed deeply.

He pulled her jacket lower from her shoulders and sprayed some cream directly from the can on the nape of her neck and slowly licked it off. He sprayed another dollop of cream on her shoulder, pulling the straps of her dress to the side and licked it right off. She could feel his tongue over her skin smoothly finding all the sensitive places and she heard her jacket fall onto the floor. Edgar repeated the actions, spray, lick, spray, lick, down her shoulder, down her right arm until he reached her wrist, which he then turned over. Gracing it with another blob of cream, he kissed and licked it right off.

Edgar nibbled her wrist for a moment more before planting kisses up the inside of her arm, wrapping it around his neck as his lips traveled to their next destination. He could hear her sighs and those cute little noises that never failed to turn him on. He noticed how she held her breath when he moved towards the direction of her breasts.

Lois closed her eyes, anticipating the feel of the cold cream on her warm skin. She heard him shake the can and felt how Edgar hooked one finger behind the neck of her dress to pull it lower, just low enough to expose her erect hardened nipple. He covered it with cream before sucking it into his mouth. His tongue swirling around the hard little thing, rolling it between his lips.

Her hands found his shoulders to steady herself, her knees buckling and she could feel her panties get damps. She had forgotten everything around her, only aware of her man exploring her breast and moving to the other to give it the same treatment. She moaned louder, encouraged by his suckling noises. The feeling got so intense that she really had problems to keep control. When his teeth nipped on the tender flesh she was caught off guard and a squeal escaped her. The sound brought her back to the present times and location and she backed away from him, looking around quickly to see if anyone had heard or was watching them. Edgar didn't seem to care. Before she had time to hold him off, he had closed in on her again and lowered her dress even further.

"Remind me to thank you later for not wearing a bra." He said, the trembling of his voice sending shivers through her body.

Edgar continued to squeeze more and more cream from the can onto her breasts, like snow on mountaintops. Edgar reached behind her and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup. He squeezed the brown liquid between the valley of her breasts and the sweet scent of the rich chocolate reached her nostrils. Lois felt the syrup drip down and Edgar added another blob of whipped cream on the mountaintops. He looked in her eyes before letting lose on his newest creation, attacking each breast separately and licking the syrup in between.

Incoherent noises left Lois' mouth, her breathing heavy and her voice hoarse with lust when she muttered his name. And then she felt how he fixed her dress, covering her up. She felt betrayed and cheated out of whatever it was that he had started. She was burning inside, flustered, hot and bothered and she surely didn't have enough of him. She let out a disapproving noise that Edgar smothered by a deep lingering kiss. She could feel the mix of chocolate syrup and whipped cream on his tongue and eagerly kissed him back.

Suddenly he dropped to his knees in front of her, lifting up her dress and pulling down her panties, to tongue and tease her clit. He slipped his tongue between her nether lips, pressing deeply, making her feel sensations through her body that made her incapable of denying him anything. She looked down and watched him slip a finger into her tight wet pussy as he looked up at her, that ever present shit eating grin prominent on his face. She could feel her walls throbbing against his finger as he skillfully moved his finger in and out her wet pussy. Lois gasped, suddenly very aware of where they were and tried to keep herself quiet. Sex in public places wasn't something that Lois was very shy about, a supermarket however wasn't high on her list, if it was on there to begin with. Working in the security business she was very aware of the mirrors and cameras that were strategically placed throughout most shops. Edgar added another finger inside her, occasionally pulling them out to let them slide over her clit, alternating between licking her with his tongue and working her with his fingers. Lois couldn't believe what he was doing to her but the tingling sensations and the growing need for her to cum took away all of her willpower to stop him.

She felt his tongue lap over her clit lightly. She breathed heavily as he teased her again while fingering her, her juices beginning to run down her thighs. She grabbed his head and bucked her hips. Stimulating her clit and fingering her pussy Edgar found the right spot and Lois nearly cried out in pleasure. "Oh Fuck Edgar … please make me cum ..." she moaned out loud.

He moaned in agreement and continued what he was doing, licking and sucking her clit until she nearly crumbled on top of him, cumming hard on his face. "Oh my fucking God..." she heard herself yell unintentionally. The sound of her voice made her eyes shoot open, wondering if anyone had heard her. Unsure if she really cared at this point.

Edgar stood up slowly, stretching his knees from his uncomfortable position on the hard tiled floor. Lois eagerly kissed him, thanking him for the attention she received, tasting her own juices on his lips. Edgar grinned into her kisses and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Suddenly he turned her around, grinding his hardness into her ass. She took a deep breath, hoping that he would take here.

"Anytime, anywhere?" She begged him. Hoping that he would fulfill his earlier promise.

She heard him unzip his jeans before he forcefully bent her over and grabbed her hips. Before she knew it, he was entering her from behind, slowly filling her up to the hilt. She grabbed hold on one of the shelves of the fridge to support herself, trying not to knock over the perfectly stacked products. Edgar filled her up and began to thrust deeply in and out of her.

She felt so good around his dick. He began to pound deep, hitting the spot inside of her that he knew would made her lose her breath and gasp. "Fuck...fuck me Ed … fuck!" Lois gasped, stuttering. The heat coming from her body and his in contrast with the cold from the freezer sent unknown sensations through her body. The fact that they were on display only made it all the more exciting and she could feel her muscles spasm around his dick. Edgar pounded inside her, giving her all he had. Before he knew it, he felt her pussy clamping down on his thick long cock, she threw her head back and came so hard that her whole body shook.  
He couldn't take it anymore. The constant milking and spasms sent him over the edge. He felt this tightening feeling in his balls right before he let go deep inside of her, breathing heavy and calling her name.

He pulled out quickly, both desperately to find their bearings. "Wow," he said, as he fixed his clothing. She smiled at him, trying to straighten herself out.

"Shall we just get a take out?" He said, still breathing hard.

She pulled up her panties and covered her curvy ass with her dress and answered, "Sounds like a plan, but can we please take home some whipped cream?"

Edgar chuckled as she slipped back into her jacket. He took another bottle of chocolate syrup and dropped it on the floor, with a loud noise the glass of the bottle burst. Lois raised her eyebrows at him, wondering what he did that for. "Wait for it …" He whispered and started counting. Soon a shelf stocker walked into the aisle.

"Sorry buddy, dropped it by accident." Edgar said confidently, as an explanation for the mess in the aisle.

"Ummm," he said, looking at the bewildered couple in front of him. "Sure no problem."

Edgar and Lois laughed and quickly made their way out of the supermarket, discarding their shopping trolley. As they made their way to the exit they heard a voice over the intercom.

"Dairy, cleanup aisle 23 please."


	6. Break up Part I

**Lois and Edgar are my favorite couple … I like writing these little bits and pieces. I do hope that you like it too. **

**Part one … **

"I'll give up the Bering Sea if you have me darling."

Lois looked into his eyes, she saw the sincerity in them and she knew he was serious. Edgar never said anything that he didn't mean and she did believe him. She knew that he was willing to give up his life as a crab fisherman to be with her but would he still mean it after the boat had left leaving him behind on the dock? Or would he come to regret his decision and blame her for making him stay on dry land?

Edgar saw the hesitation in her eyes, he knew that she wanted him to stay but he needed to hear it from her. This Tug o' War game between them was getting old, she kept pushing him away and pulling him back in never really giving him a chance and he be damned to let her toy him around like this, no matter what her issue were. He was willing to give it all up for her but he wouldn't be quitting his life just for her. The thought of leaving the boat plagued him often enough over the last couple of years and he would have quit at some point in time. He also knew that if she wasn't willing to have him, he'd go back to the Northwestern. He needed to know that her love was strong enough to make him stay. As crazy as it sounded he knew that he had fallen for her harder and faster than a storm could tear over the crab grounds but if she closed the door on him now, he had no place he'd rather be than on the Northwestern. Dealing with losing her, or rather not having her, on shore was not an option. If that was the case he needed the sea, the fatigue and the pain of the work to keep himself from drowning.

"You are rambling, it's what you think you want. That boat is everything to you, it's what you have known all your life, it's what you worked for and it's part of who you are." Lois felt the lump in her throat and swallowed hard to keep herself from crying. She wanted him more than anything in this world. If she looked deep into her heart and was honest to herself she knew she loved him. Having him and then losing him again would hurt so much that she'd rather not have him at all.

Edgar felt the ground spin under his feet, sea legs be damned. He sighed and his hands found the back of her head, his fingers twisting into her long dark hair as he pulled her face closer to his. He rested his forehead against hers and held her still for a minute. He dipped his head to find her eyes with his. His heart broke just a little seeing those watery eyes looking up into his. He brushed a tear away that rolled over her cheek with his thumb and kissed her. His lips pressed securely against hers, sending her a message that words couldn't begin to tell. He broke off the kiss and let his thumb brush over her lips as a silent goodbye.

"You either chose me or lose me, you got to make up your mind."

She watched him turn around and walk away from her. He didn't look back. Tears rolled over her face and they kept coming and coming. She watched how the taillights of his rental car disappeared into the night. He was gone and she had never felt so cold and empty inside. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and her heart fluttered for a second hoping it was him. She looked at the display and switched it off. She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She knew this was for the best, for her and for him.

-=DC=-

Twitter:

RockerG: Anyone seen Lois lately? Haven't seen her in three days, her phone is switched off.

ChiTownSteph: Edgar is in the UK isn't he? Knowing them they are out finding some trouble to get into.

Katattack: They probably went 'shopping' again and got themselves arrested!

AintMizBehavin: do we have enough bail money? *counts coins*

RockerG: Hmmm. Something ain't right.

Mo: Erm… Norm says Edgar is back Seattle. Came back yesterday.

Katattack: o_O! *crams search party through router*

MarquiseoftheAngels: Momma better not be forced to get her ass over there!

CityGirl4U: I send Sig over to Edgar tonight. He'll get some answers.

RockerG: If something happened, we won't find her unless she wants to be found.

SuckItandSee: I phone her boss, if anyone can find her he can. She can't hide for the boys.

-=DC=-

"Edgar!" Sig yelled while letting himself into his brother's house.

"Go away Sig." Edgar growled from his spot on the couch.

Sig looked at his younger brother. He looked like he hadn't seen a shower in three days and he knew what that looked like. He couldn't help but scan the room real quick.

"I haven't been drinking if you are looking for the bottle." Edgar answered his unspoken question.

Sig let himself sink into one of Edgar's leather recliners. "Want to tell me what happened across the pond?"

"Nope. Since you let yourself in, you don't mind letting yourself out do you?"

Sig lit a cigarette and sighed. "She's been missing for three day's now Ed, the girls are worried about her. I don't know what you did but you can at least give them something to go on so they can find out she is ok."

Edgar snorted and rolled his eyes. Of course this one was on him again. "She didn't want me to stay, so I left. Her choice, end of story … and if you would do the same it would save me the trouble of getting up and leaving again."

"Why the hell didn't you stay and fight for her brother." Sig shook his head.

"It's not my fight Sig. She has to work through her own shit and either she does or she doesn't."

"She went AWOL Ed. No one has heard from her in three days! Can't believe you don't care."

"Never said I didn't." He shrugged indifferently.

Sig stood up and left Edgar, there was no point in talking to him any further. When he got into his car he phoned River and relayed the sparse information he got. This was something for the girls to sort, he had done his part.

Edgar heard the door close and breathed out. He cared more about Lois than anything in his life right now and he wanted nothing more than to make sure she was alright. He had made his choice, he wanted to make things work between them but she needed to want that too. She always played it back to him; him being the celebrity, him being the fisherman and many more excuses and reasons of why she didn't trust her heart to him but this wasn't about him, it was all about her. She was scared, he knew she was but she needed to get over it and trust him and right now he needed to trust her that she would. No matter how hard it was to lie down on that sofa and do nothing he needed to have faith that she would call him back to her. She just had to.

-=DC=-

Lois was sitting at the back in the Hops Meadow, one of the roughest pubs in the outskirts of Manchester. She had been on a three day bender, her head hurt and her body ached.

Ricky walked into the Hops Meadow, one of the roughest pubs in the outskirts of Manchester. After Llinos had called him he had all the members of his firm on the lookout for Lois. They eventually located her at this mud hole of a bar. He had met Lois years ago in one of his gyms and she had caught his eye straight away. She was beautiful, inside and out. Very private and protective of herself but when you put some effort in to get to know her she had a lot to offer. He had hired her as one of the first female bouncers in his firm and she had never made him doubt his decision of doing so. The lads grew to love her like a sister and she could defuse a tense situation with a smile and a few well-chosen words but if needed, she could kick some ass too.

The bartender nodded his head into the direction of one of the tables in the back of the bar when Ricky made eye contact with him. He walked over to the table and took in the sight in front of him. The beautiful woman looked like she had partied for three days and judging by the time she had been of the radar she probably had. He pulled a chair up and sat down not speaking a word until she lifted her head.

"Ready to go home?" He asked her.

"How did you find me." She sighed tiredly.

"I could smell you three miles down the road darling. Get up, let's get you home and into a shower. Can you walk?"

"Not really."

"Come here." He wrapped his arms around her and felt how she leant against him. It had taken some time before the girl who didn't need anyone had learned to trust him he was glad she did.

Ricky took her back to her apartment and sent her to take a shower. He had called Llinos back to let her know Lois was alright.

-=DC=-

"Open that fucking door Lo, I know you are there. Ricky said you didn't leave the apartment."

Lois groaned when she heard Grace bang at her door ordering her to open up. She considered pretending not to be in but when she heard Grace yell she knew that plan was void. Ricky probably had a man watching her apartment after he had left her.

"What you want?" She yelled back without moving from her sofa.

"You _really _want to have that conversation like this?" Grace threatened. "I am not leaving before I said what I have to say."

Lois groaned again, she knew her friend would follow through on her words. "Calm down."

She opened the door and stepped aside to let Grace in. "Surprised you been able to detangle yourself from Mike."

Grace shot Lois a hard look. She knew Lois could be hard and sarcastic and grumpy at that but she hardly ever picked an unreasonable fight. "Got something to say?"

"Nothing at all, last time I checked you came banging _my_ door wanting to have a conversation." Lois rolled her eyes meaningful and fell back on the sofa.

Grace looked at her friend and tried to figure out how to take it from here. Lois wasn't much of a talker, she always dealt with her demons on her own. "So …." She tried getting an in, drawling out the 'o'.

"So … when are you and Mike leaving?" Lois asked.

Alright, if this was the way to get her to talk than so be it. "A week or two, don't want to take the lill' one out of school before the end of the year."

"Great, so you are really leaving me alone out here?"

The bitter tone behind Lois' words didn't get lost on Grace. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that everyone is leaving, you are leaving and when Llinos finds the guts to take the plunge with Jake her bags are packed before you can say 'crabstick'."

"Last I heard there was a certain deckboss willing to pack up to be with you."

"Last I heard was that he packed up and went back home."

"And why is that eh?" Grace retorted.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two friends.

"Are we really going to be doing this like this hun?" Grace sighed. "I didn't come here to fight with you. I just want to know that you are alright."

"I am fine."

Grace shook her head and got up from her chair ready to leave. "If you are waiting for him to call you, you can wait a long time hun. He ain't coming back unless you decide you are ready to want him here. Just saying it like it is." Grace shrugged.

"Only to see him leave again? No thank you."

Grace sat back down. "I don't get it, I really don't. You got a shot with a man that you have wanted for years and he wants to be with you too."

"I don't want him to leave me for another fan or when he decides he misses the boat and wants to go back to Seattle."

"Who says he will?"

"Who says he won't?"

"Are there ever any guarantees in life? I tell you one thing, if you don't figure your shit out I can guarantee you that you will end up old and alone when there is no one left to love. If I was you I would ask myself if I was ready to let him walk. If you do, don't be surprised when he moves on eventually and don't come crying when you are looking at pictures of him and his wife a few years from now thinking 'that could have been me'."

Grace felt as if her words were lost on Lois all she could do was hope that her friend had listened to a thing she said. It wasn't like Lois to get all stroppy over things like this, she was always the one to encourage people to get out there and take a chance. "You really love him, don't you?" She asked quietly.

"Yup." The little three letter word came out full with emotion and Grace could tell she had hit a nerve. "I am scared Grace."

"Oh hun." Grace said with compassion. "Aren't we all …"

**There will be a part two … where they kiss and make up. Just hope it will be that easy.  
Thank you for reading, love to hear what you think, please review. **


	7. Break up Part 2

**Thank you for your patience. Not read or reviewed much (if any) over the last weeks, sorry for that. Hopefully I will get back on track soon again! **

Lois had never been this nervous. She really wanted a drink but voted against it not wanting him to taste the alcohol on her lips this early in the afternoon. Still she needed a drink. With a forced smile she ordered a diet coke and looked around the small café.

Lois sighed, what if he doesn't show up and just left her waiting here? This question had been gnawing at her, knotting her stomach ever since she stepped of the airplane. Did she wait too long, did she miss the opportunity? Did her boat sail away without her? She really hoped he would show up.

She really wanted a cigarette … and a drink. But she wanted him more and therefor she kept seated at her corner table. She realized that she really loved him in a way that she never thought was possible. It had been frighteningly powerful and it scared the crap out of her and maybe, just maybe she had blown her chances. She wasn't used to feel this vulnerable and it unnerved her but if she wanted to be part of his future she had to learn to trust him, she wanted to trust him. Let him protect her and them, follow his lead … if he still wanted her.

The waiting was driving her crazy, giving her too much time to think. She needed to do something to keep her mind occupied. Lois reached inside her bag and took out her phone. She checked her emails again … there were no new ones since the last time she checked them fifteen minutes ago. She signed into twitter and signed out again. Too much noise, she wouldn't find the peace and solace until he was here. She read the last message he had send her.

She didn't know what to make of it, she didn't know if it was good or bad. Only two words … "One hour." That's all he said. At least it would mean that he was coming right? Maybe she should just have met him at his house, his home.

She looked at the time, he had sent it forty seven minutes ago. Thirteen left to go, if he would be in time. Maybe he would be late. Yeah he probably would be. Just to let her stew a little while waiting for him. She couldn't blame him if he did, she deserved it. Maybe she should quickly step out and have a smoke, it would only take her seven minutes. Leaving her six minutes to get out and return back to her seat.

Maybe he was nervous too. She knew that he loved her and hopefully it wasn't too late. Lois looked at the time again. Seven minutes. She sighed before her eyes were pulled towards the door. He wasn't supposed to be early, but he was … that's good right?

Lois wiped the palms of her hands on her jeans. She didn't change her clothes, she came straight from the airport to the café. Maybe she should have worn a little black dress or something nicer. Skinny jeans, black ankle boots and a blue top underneath her leather jacket, it was casual and comfortable. Apart from the shoes, her feet hurt. She should have worn her converse.

She was sure she saw him smile at her. He looked good, very good and she realized how much she missed him. It had only been two weeks, but they had been miles apart.

She saw him talk to the waiter and nod into her direction. What was she supposed to do, stay in her seat and wait for him to arrive at her table, their table. Yeah, it had to be their table. Still should she stay in her seat or stand up? She had to decide now, he was moving closer. She noticed he looked tired as if he hadn't slept much, still he looked good. She stood up awkwardly as he walked towards her. She tried to say something but she couldn't find her voice and didn't know what to say. She looked at his eyes, they held that serious look again. The same look as they held two weeks ago just before he had turned around and walked away. He didn't look back then, but he was looking at her now. His eyes were softer now as if they were searching for the answer to that one burning question. She felt her knees buckle, this was it. Now or never. _'You choose me or lose me'. _

Tiredness hit her like a brick wall and the world seemed to disappear into a cloud of fog, muffling the sounds around her, all the tension and no sleep had taken its toll. Just when she felt as if she was falling, he was right there. His arm stretched out and she felt his hand gently but strongly grip around her arm, steadying her.

She felt so small and vulnerable when he took her in his arms and pressed her against his chest. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. She needed to trust him, trust herself. This was it, she didn't come all this way to go home without him. There was so much she needed to say to him, so much she needed to explain.

-=DC=-

He pulled her even closer and held her tight, it felt good holding her in his arms. She felt smaller, more fragile. A cocky grin spread over his face, one that he was careful not to show her. He knew she wouldn't let him down. He didn't need to hear her say it, he could feel it right here while holding her in his arms. He felt her surrender in his arms. He didn't feel the walls around her anymore that he had felt in the past. His little shit storm must have battled through some rough weather to come this far.

He softly pushed her down on her chair and pulled the one across the table next to hers before sitting down himself. He needed to be close to her and she needed him to be next to her. Sitting across the table wouldn't be right, there wasn't room for obstacles between them. Not anymore. They needed to be together, side by side.

He felt her hand on his thigh. She didn't look at him, instead she looked at her fingers that were fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He knew that she was trying to put to words what it was she wanted to say. Words that she had probably rehearsed so many times on her way over here but that were now lost on her.

He caught her looking at him, only for a moment before she looked down again. He didn't want her to struggle like this. Why would he enjoy seeing the woman he loved suffer? But this was on her, she took the first step and now she had to run the race. Show him that she was in it to win it and find her strength.

The waiter brought two 'cups to go' to the table and Edgar handed him a note telling him to keep the change. "Come."

He held the door open for her and followed her outside. They walked down the street until they found a little bench that looked out over the water. When she sat down next to him he put his arm around her shoulders and started drinking of his Moccaccino.

"You still want me?" He heard her ask. Of course he still wanted her, that was never the issue.

He looked down at her and laughed a bit. "What do you think?"

She turned towards him and gave him a cheeky look. "I think you do."

He nodded. "I do." He took another sip of his coffee. He knew he wasn't making it easy on her, yet he wasn't making it hard on her either. She was doing it again. Trying to play her games, turning it all back to him. Ask _him_ if he wanted her, while really _she_ needed to say she wanted him. He doubted that she was even aware that she did it. It was such a habit for her to keep her reserves and not give all of herself. However he wasn't going to settle for anything less.

"Do you love me?"

Edgar took her chin between his fingers and forced her to look at him. "Don't ask me what you already know." He gave her a hard look. "I love you and I am not saying that because I want to hear it back, I am saying it because I want _you_ to hear it."

He let go of her and looked out over the water. Maybe she wasn't ready, maybe she never would. He couldn't help starting to feel as if he was wasting his time. He had his fair share of lessons in life and love. Maybe he wanted too much from her, maybe he had been wrong all along. It was quiet next to him, too quiet. If she still needed to think about what she wanted then that was enough answer for him. He drank the last of his coffee and tossed the cup in the bin next to him. He looked at Lois and shook his head. He took the cup from her hands and tossed it in the bin. She hadn't drank from it, or at least not much.

"I'll take you back." He said ready to get up and leave.

He felt her hand on his arm when he moved. He looked at her hand, her fingers white from the force with which she was holding onto him. "I love you too."

He hardly heard her but the emotion behind those words didn't go amiss.

"I really do love you." She repeated with more confidence.

Those words were all Edgar needed to hear, more than he hoped to hear from her. They said it all. All that he had already known but had needed to hear. They told him that she was scared, that she was sorry and that she wanted to be with him.

"I won't let you down baby." He replied surprised with how hoarse his voice was. He couldn't believe that he had nearly lost her. Or she him.

"I just …."

He silenced her with a kiss. They didn't need to talk now, there would be plenty of time for that later. He just wanted to seal the deal, make sure neither one of them could bail out.

**Hope you enjoyed … ;-) Let me know by leaving a review. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
